


Pandering of a love sick, selfish, bastard

by Fen (Magnolian_gold)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, It's all soft here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolian_gold/pseuds/Fen
Summary: "You stupid selfish bastard!" Rings out in the camp, as does the sound of her hand hitting his face. He takes it, silently, and then smiles softly at her."Yes, it appears that I am."





	Pandering of a love sick, selfish, bastard

Travelling with Morrigan, had opened Sulion to the humor of her sharp wit. A tongue like a blade, and biting like a frumpy cat. It was one of the times that she had insulted Alistair that he realized he felt something he hadn't since Tamlen. He's not _entirely_ sure when it was- perhaps when they were still in Lothering for a week? Or when they were exploring the Circle that had almost, threateningly, been called home? But she had snarked Alistair, who pouted and complained to Oregano, and Sulion couldn't stop his smiile even if he wanted to. She reminded him too much of Tamlen, then, that when they called it a night and retreated to camp, he dreamt of his first bond partner with a bittersweet sting.

The second time, was definitely when they were in the fade of the Circle, fighting against the Sloth demon. The crack of her mother's palm against her cheek, her nonchalant "close, but far too late," it makes his stomach roll and has his staff in his grip and before he knows it, the demon flemeth is banished, and Morrigan disappears. He rages- silently, without word or sound, but still. Fury roils off him and wayward sparks crackle at his fingertips. How dare Flemeth raise a hand to her own child! He swears on the creator's to get her back for this.

He realizes he may actually be in love when Morrigan stands, fidgeting, in front of him. He has just come back from retrieving Flemeth's grimoire. They've been travelling together for months now, he casting her glances, and she ignoring them, until a single month ago when she had approved of his entrance into her tent. Not in an innuendos form. And now she says she wants to end it, tells him he is not worth her time. Sulion knows this, but he doesn't care, because she is Morrigan, and he is lucky to have had even the slight amount of her attention that he did have. But now she wants to end it. And he refuses. Stoutly. She rages at him, demands he change his mind lest it kills both of them, and he just... _looks _at her. Truly looks at her, eyes shadowed and weary from the time he has spent saving shemlen who only care about themselves, and gives her a sad, sad smile. "Let it kill me then," he says, and while he wants to reach out to her he doesn't. "And I will be all the happier to follow the Creators, having spent time by your side." She sends him away, but it's worth it. The next day she holds his hand just as tightly without the eyes of their companions to see as she did the week before, and he smiles all the wider for it.

It is when they reach the Brecillian Forest that things come to a head. He invites her to his tent, and when he is shot down he probes her, gently, for a reason. Not out of anger, but worry. If she truly did not feel the same, he would drop it. She simply told him she didn't wish to speak of it, and he obliges, dipping his head and retiring to his tent, alone. The next night, he approaches her again, a bowl of rabbit stew in each hand, and he gives her one of them. She takes it without comment and they settle around her fire, across from each other. He breaks the silence once more, by asking why. And once more, she brings up that this will kill them both. That he would live to regret it. He simply shakes his head at her, sighing softly. "I regret very little. I regret not encouraging my- not encouraging Tamlen to leave the mirror alone. I regret the way I reacted to the news of his possible death. I regret not being able to find a body to send to the Creator's. But you? I don't regret you. I don't_ want _to regret you. I refuse to. And I don't want this to end. I've tried to show you how honest I am, truly," he pauses here, waving his hand to her neck, bedazzled with all the pretty jewelry he had hope that she would like, lifts his hand to show her the ring she gave him. "But I don't want this- I don't want _us _to end." Her cry of anguished rage makes him flinch. 

"You stupid selfish bastard!" She cries, the sound of her hand hitting his face echoing out. He takes it, silently, and then smiles softly at her.

"Yes, it appears that I am. I would give anything for you, Morrigan." He says, and he says it gently, catching her as she collapses into silent sobs, accepts the kiss she gives him.

Yes, he would give anything for her. Their babe grows safe in her belly, and he hunts her like when he was a child, training to become a hunter for his clan. He would give anything for her. For _them._


End file.
